Halo The unforgotten
by The-Unknown91
Summary: Captain Kieran Neill Evans escapes to the outback of the planet Reach after he was on the orbital defense platform which was destroyed by the Covenant attack fleet joined by other Spartans and Marines to defend against the on going waves of the relentlessness covenant As the story progresses.
1. Spartan 247

**Prologue Spartan 246 **

Spartan 246 private Alex Fletcher. Birth place Kholo age 34. Status : cryo Operation : upper cut. Year 2548.

The private was woken up from cryo as he exited his pod he fell to the floor and vomited his superior officer walked up to the trainee Spartans. "Spartans this is your first proper military exercise you are going to drop down by drop pod and rendezvous at the unsc staging post you will be fighting covernant today and if you get shot you will die they don't shoot stun bullets at you, they will show no mercy so you won't give them any back epically to those split jaws your leading officer today will be Spartan 151 Andrew Critchley he does not take shit from anyone so don't get on his bad side now gear up Spartans because this day will determine if you are a true Spartan or cowardly marine" said the major.

Alex went to the egg heads and got ready to armour up he stood on the red cross and stepped into his boots they attached to his feet instantly he then put his arms up a pair of robotic arms place his gauntlets around his wrist area the robotic arm then grabbed his hand and had him floating on his back his chest and back pieces of armour where out in place the engineers got there drills and tightened the screws and then attached his shoulder pads. The robot then turned and put him back on his feet. He walked up to the table in front of him and grabbed his helmet he switched on his hud and his audio systems and grabbed his assault rifle and magnum pistol and his two frag grenades he walked to the drop pod bay and entered the small cramped pod he closed the door and the small screens turned on showing the covernant positions and the unsc positions it was a stale mate it showed footage of the battle so far marines falling back as elites approached with wraiths and ghost support banshees swooped down and hit medivac pelicans leaving the ground carrying injured marines .The screen turned off and the pod dropped it hit the atmosphere the pod shook and all he could see was explosions on the surface and dogfights in the air. Suddenly there was a massive vibration like a Earth quake he opened his eyes and drop pod had reached the F.O.B. He pulled the open lever at the top at the pod there was a hissing noise and a beep noise it sounded 3 times and the door flew off the hinges. He stepped out of the pod not used to the drop pod yet he fell on one knee as he had never been dropped from orbit via drop pod. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and a laser noise he looked to his right and there was a Coverment battle cruiser glassing the once proud land. He proceed to the cracked war scorn building and pulled out his assault rifle he stacked against the doorway and ran in skidding and then kneeling pointing his assault rifle.

"Ah finally you are new recruits the major told me about you guys. Whats your name solider" The General said

"Alex sir just a bit dizzy from the drop sir this might be rude but what is your rank" Alex cautiously said

"Ah don't be timid you get used to those drops once I dropped into a super carrier and overloaded its core by myself got captured for 9 months but anyway me and my reminiscing god oh my rank is General" The General said

"you must be a Spartan 2 aren't you oh you get all the good stuff I'm just a Spartan 1 well we aren't going to win this battle just talking you and your recruits will go into the nearby Covie base and plant the laser designators ready for bombardment some of you may not come back but whoever does will get a god dam medal hoorah now get going" The general said

"Oh sir by the way what is your name" Alex asked

"My name is Andrew not get going before you miss your bird" Andrew answered

"Sir yes sir" Alex said

Alex turned and walked out of the room he approached the table and got the last designator and then grabbed ammo form his riffle and ran to the falcon and got on the gunner seat pulled the machine gun to him and was ready for battle. The falcon started to hover and increase altitude and then activated its boosters and went on.

10minutes later

"This is pilot 296 we are close to drop off this is far as i can take you without being detected good luck and jump in 3,2,1 Jump !"

Alex and the other 3 Spartans jumped out they landed on the ground and approached the base alex got his sniper out with a suppressor equipped on it and looked in the scope he looked round and saw jackal snipers he whispered to his team mates

"We got 2 look outs and we have 6 elites in the facility as well as the grunts there are about 20+ of grunts" Alex whispered

Alex fired his sniper at the jackal sniper and then sniped the other

"Double kill" He muttered in a deep voice

He put up his hand in a fist and pulled his arm down the 3 other recruits then ran to the nearest building and then split up in 3 directions. Alex then looked in his scope again and looked he saw one of the recruits and a Elite close to her Alex immediately shot the elite and she hid the body in the bush. He looked again the Elites went in the building and the grunts were doing what they do best sleeping.

"This is Spartan 247 designator down" she said

"This is 245 its down" He said

"248 here planted the designator waiting on you were going to the lz meet you there 246" He said

Alex then held up the sniper and equipped it on his back and got his assault rifle out and ran to the last spot he got out the designator opened the touch screen and programmed it coordinates with the other designators and smashed it into the ground covered it with some leafs to camouflage it and proceed to the lz. He got to the lz and waved his hand at the other Spartans and got out the radio

"pilot 296 this is echo squad we are awaiting evac at position whisky alpha bravo 3 9 do you read me" Alex said into the radio

"yer I hear you loud and clear echo coming in eta 1 minute "

As Alex turned around to the other Spartan 247 took multiple needle shard to the chest her shields smashed and a final shard came in piercing her helmet and coming out of the visor she dropped onto her knees and fell stomach down on the floor Alex equipped his assault rifle and checked around to see who it was which killed the female Spartan he looked and saw jackals on the ridge line he dropped his rifle and got his sniper and picked of the other jackals which killed her. There was a strange green glow over the hill where the dead jackal bodies were Alex looked through the scope he didn't recognise it until it appeared it was a hunter. Alex shouted to the others

"HUNTER 12 o clock"

The other Spartans turned and saw the monstrosity it charges it fuel rod cannon up and fired Alex rolled and evaded the shot 248 dropped to the floor narrowly missing the shot until 245 rolled but the shot exploded killing him from the splash damage. Alex then zoomed in with the scope and shot the Hunters armour his shots kept on deflecting until he remembered theory work. The way to kill hunters is to shoot in its weak spots. Alex ceased the opportunity and shot in the Hunters knees the shots fired and went through its bright orange wormy skin it. It gave out a primal roar as it fell on its knees and let out a barrage of rage shots Alex jumped to cover behind a big sturdy rock. 245 leaned out of cover just to meet his fate with a fuel rod shot.

Alex then leaned out of cover and zoomed in and then saw it off guard and fired his final shot in his mag at the monsters head only to go through it and it slayed the monster. The Falcon arrived Alex hopped in.

"Were the others 247" Asked the pilot

"they all died from an ambush we were to exposed out there hunter and jackals got them" Alex replied

"I'm sorry to hear that 247" The pilot sent his condolences

10 minutes later

Alex stepped of the Falcon and entered the building he walked up to Andrew

"Sir designator down but 245 246 and 248 died we were ambushed" Alex explained

Andrew turned around and replied

"It's ok son ops like this happen you care to press the button to see those arrogant covies fate"

"sir yes sir" Alex hit the button and saw from orbit 5 explosions from the M.A.C cannon he looked out the window and saw clouds of dust arise

"Come on were going to space to the UNSC Wrath were going to see about your medal and a promotion to Corporal"


	2. Spartan 447

**Private. Kieran Neil Evans**

**Spartan II**

**Jericho VII**

**2535**

It was a peaceful day on the planet of Jericho VII and I was finishing my patrol, brass said the Covenant could be here any day now.

I was split from the rest of the Spartans and I was on my own but I didn't mind after joining up I preferred the solitude.

My peace was shattered by the loud hum of a ship that landed on the rocky cliffs behind my position and it headed back to the colony, I heard several shouts on my communications but I zoned in on one from a Marine Sgt called East.

"This is Sgt East, we need reinforcements at the heart of the colony were trying to evacuate civilians but the covenant keep on coming!"

After this I kicked into full sprint down the side of the hill and down into the colony, I passed a few destroyed buildings and burning bodies but it only made my blood boil.

I lifted up my assault rifle and turned the corner into the city centre; it was a huge square and was being assaulted by at least two hundred Grunts.

There was a bunch of kids and mothers behind the brave platoon of UNSC marines; they couldn't hold out without help so I ran over to the man with the Sgt on his chest and shouted.

"Need a little help?"

"Damn right son and a Spartan would be a great help!" He shouted back over the plasma shots that rained overhead.

I leaned over the cover and fired a few bursts; the rifle barely jolted in my hands and I took down a squad of seven grunts but went back into cover as a fresh volley of plasma shots sailed towards me and one flicked off my shields.

I picked a grenade off my belt and threw it; it bounced off the ground three times then exploded in the centre of a ten pack of grunts.

I looked to my right and spotted a machine gun lying on the ground across from me.

I sprinted out of cover and over towards the gun and I was fuelled by pure adrenaline when my shields hit halfway I got round the corner and picked it up.

After my shields recharged I came out of cover and approached a platoon of grunts about thirty strong and started spraying them down with it; I killed 15 before it ran out of ammo and I was forced to regroup with the marines.

The Sgt approached me.

"Damn it son we can't get out with these grunts on us we need to send a squad out to distract them." He sighed while chewing his cigar.

"No, get your men out of here Sgt I can distract them." I deadpanned.

"Damn it son, fine I will have you remembered for this." He sighed once again.

"Sgt, just remember Spartans don't die we just go missing in action." I said and then moved into the square and the Grunt parade.

I leaned against the fountain in the centre and the grunts were flanking me and I needed to shoot my way out.

I leaned out of cover and fired an entire mag down range that hit about ten of them; I then clipped off a frag and threw it into the crowd of twenty.

The grunts were very dumb and couldn't use battlefield strategy to save their lives.

I was still getting overwhelmed by their numbers as at least one hundred were left and I knew I wasn't going to survive.

I leant out of cover prepared to die for the cause but I was thrown back by many explosions then I looked up and saw a Pelican dropship raining pain on the Grunts and making the survivors flee.

I saw the man in the back and it was none other than the Sgt from earlier; I was surprised that they came back to this hell hole.

"Come on son get on board I've got a message from Captain De Blanc he's promoting you to Corporal."

And that's was how my journey in the UNSC started I was renowned for my actions and I wanted to climb the ladder more and put my knife to the prophets throat.


	3. Spartan 021 emergence of Marshal Dark

Spartan 021 General Andrew Critchley Birthplace : Harvest Status: In combat Op: Operation Shock and Awe.

Gunfire and plasma fire flew through the air like a out of control snowball fight the battlefield was scarred like the French fields in 1915. Craters and destroyed buildings looked alike. Vehicles and corpses covered the desecrated no-man's land. As the UNSC took down one wave of covies another came they were unwavering like the tide always coming in. A figure ran across the desecrated the land avoiding plasma fire as if he knew which way it was coming and when. He jumped avoiding a beam rifle shot by an inch he jumped and drop avoiding plasma fire. then he leaped of a hill got out his knife and stabbed a unaware elite ultra. He twisted the knife and pulled it out scraping the purple blood off on the dead elites head. He looked at the elite with disgrace and carried on walking he saw a flipped warthog and grabbed the side bar on it and pushed it until it was back on all 4 wheels. He got in looked at the control panel. Suspension 100 %, fuel 95.9%, oil 99%, structural integrity 79% and ammo 100%. He turned the key and the Warthog fired up the throaty engine sounded like a 21st century's formula 1 racing cars noise. He slammed down the accelerator and sped through no-man's land. Occasionally he would go through a pot hole or just hit a dumb grunt sleeping in the open or go over remnants of vehicles armour he lifted up his arm looked at his gps and tapped the hail system.

"This is General Andrew Critchley I am currently approaching Alpha base does anyone read I am approaching Alpha base does anyone read" Andrew hailed

"Yes I hear you this is lieutenant John Hiker go to the vehicle bay and il arrange a squad to meet you there" John said

"Wilco heading there now" Andrew replied

10 minutes later

Andrew arrived at the base and went down the vehicle slope to the vehicle depot he exited the Warthog and walked up to the squad of marines.

"So General Andrew Critchley it's been a long time since I saw you" a Marine said

"Do I know you ?" Andrew replied

The marine took her helmet of revelling the long flowing blonde hair and revealing her green eyes.

"Sophia it's you wow; it's been like what 4 years since I last saw you" Andrew said surprised

"Yes it's me who else would it be so how is being a Spartan and also being a General at same time" Sophia said

"oh well its great good pay good perks but also I get to pick where I go in this hell hole of a galaxy" Andrew replied

"Well we can't chit chat all day I have to get you to the command centre before I get a bollicking by the superior for being late"

The Marine squad walked through the halls with Andrew with every marine stopping what they were doing and saluted Andrew.

"Hey Andrew you get tired of everyone saluting you or is it a good privilege" She asked

"Err it's a bit of both as you got pretty much everyone saluting you and then you got those people who go GENERAL ON DECK which is annoying but when you see people you hate they have to salute you and also you have the power to put them in the Brigg which is good" Andrew replied

They soon arrived in the command centre and a angry bloke walked up to Sophia and yelled

"Where have you been I sent you 20 minutes ago what have you stopped to paint your nails or stop for a tea break where have you been"

"Well Sir ..." She was interrupted by Andrew

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHOTING AT HER LIKE THAT HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF RESPECT ? ACTUALLY SHE BEEN WITH ME TALKING YOU UNGRATEFUL PRAT WHAT ARE YOU A WARRENT OFFICER ? THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MARINES YOURE A DISGRACE TO THE UNSC EXPLAIN YOURSELF" Andrew angrily said

"I'm captain I will not be spoken to on my Base" He replied

"I am a general and a Spartan Corporal escort this disgrace to the Brigg you need cool down" Andrew ordered

A corporal escorted the Captain out.

"Thanks Andrew you saved me from that prick he always has a go at me as I'm there only female here"

"Must be harsh round here for you anyway as I'm the next in command for the station up and running get all defence cannons up get radar and comms up and get a patrol out there and someone get me a link to UNSC command" Andrew said

"Sir link established Sir" Private Jones said

Andrew looked at the cracked screen a blurry picture was appearing with interference all over. The image started to clear up and it was coronel Urban Holland.

"Sir what are you doing on this line this is for UNSC command"

"Spartan. As you know it Harvest is falling if we do not fight back we will lose her I am giving you your new op you are tasked on taking down a covie destroyer we would M.A.C it but it's over valuable asset. So I need you and a team to take it down within. Your team selection is up to you you will only get little support as it is needed else were. You will be picked up via hornet and taken 1 clicks away from it; at the moment it is repairing as a M.A.C clipped its engines and its grounded your ride will be at your position within 5 minutes Holland out"

"Short and sweet is he always like that" Sophia asked

"Pretty much but he owes me a beer from a bet good times. Sophia you're with me we will be a duo spec ops you have 2 minutes to get fitted and bring anyway weapons but they have to be silenced and also bring a Ar just in case" Andrew replied

"Oh ok meet you on the landing pad and by the way thanks for before he won't be bothering me anymore" Sophia added

Andrew waited on the landing pad the hornet was here and he was waiting and he was impatient he was tapping his foot and underneath his infiltrator helmet there was a annoyed look on his face. Sophia came running though the hallway she came with a rug sack and she was fitted with light infiltrator armour.

"Whats in the bag?" Andrew asked

"You're favourite a sniper a rocket launcher and a shotgun" She answered

"Ok you have redeemed yourself just from my favourite combo you know what the guy like" Andrew said

"Come on were late already what you got to put your face on hurry up short and sweet might be disappointed" she said with a smile on her face

They entered the hornet the engines roared it started to hove and soon took on speed accelerating towards the rendezvous point. Sophia looked outside she saw no man's land it was desolate.

"You drove though that you mad you stupid S.O.B" she said with anger pouring out of her

"I'm detecting some anger issues coming from you am I meant to be concerned, anyway I nearly died 2 times that beats my record. It weren't that bad" Andrew sarcastically said

"Weren't that bad there is hunters scouting for you hoping to terminate you. You need to be more careful one of these days you're going to find something more stubborn than you are" she added with anger and relief steaming from her.

"If you are not to pre-occupied with my well being we will be at the lz in 20 seconds" Andrew mentioned

All you could hear was the roar of the engines of the hornet the hornet descended. Andrew and Sophia jumped out of the hornet. The bird turned round and proceeded back to base. Andrew opened the rucksack and picked up the sniper and equipped the shotgun as his secondary. Sophia picked up the rocket launcher and turned off the safety and it was ready to kill covies.

"Right we have to get to the down destroyer enter it and blow up the reactor but the is some hvt`s. So we need to eliminate them before we blow the core because the proberly have a ride out close to them" Andrew said briefly

"Got it and by the way try not to bleed out in my arms" She said with a sarcastic look on her face

"OK try not to use those nooby marine tactics on me by the way" Andrew added

The duo walked and then started a competitive jog they climbed the small cliff and then saw the downed covernant destroyer. It left a massive trench in the mountain side by it was some old ruins and some desecrate comms arrays owned by the UNSC. There was jackals and beam rifles littered around the cliffs guarding the destroyer and could proberly warn the destroyer of any scouts or intruders. Banshees and phantoms could be dispatched within minutes proberly. Andrew got out a prototype silencer and attached it to the barrel. He un packed the bi-pod he set it down and he went prone he looked though the scope. He zoomed in and he saw a jackal he pulled the trigger 3 seconds later the bullet went through one end of the jackals head and out the other. He zoomed out and saw a 4 elites three of them were zealots and the other a general and behind them was another group of zealots and a few ultras guarding a field Marshall.

"UNSC Command I need indirect fire run against HVTS a general and field marshal elites at Zulu, Bravo, Charlie, Echo, 5, 7, 1, 10, Alpha" Andrew ordered

"We`ve got the position longsword bombing run inbound eta 10 seconds" UNSC Command replied

"Sophia get your head down danger close " Andrew said

"Oh shit" She responded and she went prone and covered her head with her hands

The Longsword flew past with a roar of its engines the Elites looked up and their guns were pointing towards the sky. They didn't realise the bombs by their feet which had already been entrenched in the ground. They didn't only realise when the ultra looked at their feet and warned the others. but it was too late. The explosions went off one after the other killing the elites there shields were like wet tissue paper compared to the explosions. They ripped through them there superior armour and shields were in vain. the 500 lb pound carpet run bombs left significant craters in the terrain and killing all the elites and not leaving any bodies. The duo got up and sprinted towards the destroyer it would be minutes before covie teams would be out and hunting for them. They ran shooting jackals before they could send the a warning to the destroyer. They ran as fast as they could banshees had been deployed and were they immediately spotted them and fired Andrew loaded his music system as he was being fired upon the appropriate song was "I WILL NOT BOW BY BREAKING BENJAMIN" It was a 21st century song that he had taken a like to. He shouted to Sophia

"Get to the destroyer I will hold them if I don't make it complete the mission do not come back for me"

She turned her head and laughed and said "OK but you will be the death of me"

Suddenly Sophia fell on her knees and then fell on her stomach. She had been shot by beam rifle. Andrew stopped turned round and saw her body on the floor he walked over covie gunfire flew in every direction. Plasma fire skimmed Andrew he turned he pulled out his pistol and fired a entire pistol mag into a grunt head a elite with a energy sword ran at him. Just before the elite hit Andrew evaded pulled out his shoulder knife and stabbed the elites head he twisted the blade and broke it. he walked to Sophia`s body he fell on his knees he looked down at her. He picked up and grasped her cold motionless hand and held it.

"It should of been me. All these dam covies are going down or I will dam well try to. The Destroyer is going to be destroyed and il find the leader he will pay for what he has done you will be avenged Sophia" He said with a monotone voice anger vented from him.

He got up picked up the rockets turned and locked onto a Banshee he waited for the lock on and fired. The rocket rushed through the Smokey air; it hit and went through the Banshee. and exploded sending a chain reaction destroying the powerless Banshee. He turned and saw the Destroyer he reloaded his rocket launcher. He fired both shots piercing a hole in the hull which could allow him to get in. He ran towards the hole and he saw a grunt he evaded the plasma fire it let out and grabbed it by the throat. He got his plasma grenades and armed them and stuck both to the grunt. Andrew threw the grunt, it blew up in mid air spewing out its blue blood and a couple of damaged organs. He finally reached the hull breach. He climbed through the smouldering hole he saw dead bodies but didn't hesitate or stop to look at them. He walked over the bodies instead of walking around them he reloaded his AR and picked up a energy sword by a dead elite he picked it up and activated it. he saw a injured elite crawling away he put his foot on it and then took it foot of it. He saw its wound and he helped it. He put pressure on its wound by slamming his foot on its leg. It let out a roar it tried to grab Andrew but he swung his sword and impaled the elite with it. and twisted it the roar energy disintegrated its flesh and muscle. The life soon drained from the poor elite. Andrew pulled the sword out and started to run towards the core. He came to a door it opened and it was the core room. He pressed the button to release the shield he saw a grunt sleeping he picked it up by the foot and threw it in the core. The core went red and blew up then a low pitch siren came on the Destroyer started to go into critical it was going to self destruct. He knew it was going to explode he ran back thought the door he looked down the hallway and saw grunts running in panic and then saw the elite leader. He ran and jumped with all of his strength and drop kicked the elite. He got up quick and put his foot on its throat.

"YOU BASTARD YOU HAD SOPHIA KILLED WHY DID YOU PUT SNIPERS OUT? NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. EITHER YOURE GOING down WITH YOURE SHIP OR YOU DIE BY MY HAND IL GIVE YOU AN HONOURABLE DEATH YOU SPLIT JAW ROT ON HELL WHERES YOURE GREAT JOURNEY NOW" Andrew said taking his anger out on the leader but this was only a small fragment of his anger.

He grabbed his sword and impaled his knees disabling his ability to walk and Andrew turned around and ran out of the destroyer he made his way through the hull breach he created and ran to the hills and ran he saw Sophia body and he stopped and he walked over to it and picked her up and ran to the hills. He reached the hills and put down Sophia and waited for the explosion. He watched and waited it was happening. a couple of small explosions went off and then the explosion happened it went off the shields held it in until it gave way. The explosion got out. The Destroyer body let out a bright white flash and then the explosion 15 seconds later the shockwave swept the land like a tsunami wave. After the shock wave passed Andrew radioed for extraction.

"Coronel Holland I need extraction mission success by your parameters not myn the mission came at a cost Sophia`s life get me out of this hell hole a funeral is in order" Andrew said in a monotone voice

"I hear you Spartan 021 I'm sorry about Sophia hornet inbound. The UNSC Command says you're promoted to Field marshal get back to base you're in change of UNSC forces on Harvest now Holland out" Coronel Holland stated

"But at what cost" Andrew said while looking at Sophia's body

**AN: Sorry people it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter been busy IRL and helping Bioticstories with his mass effect fiction and his halo fiction. Hope you have good time reading it as me writing it. The fall of reach is nigh keep checking for new chapter PM me main character marine service records if you do il put them in the fic fe-male or male doesn't matter and make them badass people. PEACE**


	4. WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER

**Chapter 1 what doesn't kill you makes it stronger**

45 days earlier on board the Seeker of Truth

The shipmaster fast walked thought the corridors of the super carrier heading towards the bridge as he walked minor elites and zealots moved out of his way fast as he had the look don't mess with me. He arrived at the bridge taped on the interfaced which activated the communication relay he said "general hail the High Charity I wish to address them on a urgent matter".

The General nodded a hologram appeared of the supreme commander Thel Vadamee he spoke to the ship master

"yes shipmaster"

"The invasion of reach are you sure we can succeeded as if we don't win the humans will know where sanghelios is we cannot let this happen it took 5 years to cleanse the humans of harvest what happens if it takes longer what would the high council say"

"Do not worry my dear shipmaster the humans are weak, predictable and vulnerable are pre-invasion force will establish a landing zone for us and soon will overrun the human defensives there only have a small force there even though that is there most valuable planet I wish to hear on your progress tomorrow on how the invasion is going don't let me down or I will feed you to the kig-yar "

(the hologram closed)

"General organize the army we have an invasion to start"

"yes shipmaster"

**11 hours later planet reach orbit space defence platform**

A Spartan ran through the corridors as if he was being chased by a pack of starving lions he ran into the bridge interrupting a defense meeting with the generals the generals were shocked of what he did interrupting a live UNSC meeting.

"This better be good corporal or I will space you" angrily said the 1st general

"No disrespect general but look on the radar we have a large perfect formation of unidentified spacecraft entering restricted unsc space this is not prank sir but look" anxiously said the corporal.

The generals gathered round the radar screen nig red dots heading in their direction all in perfect formation one big dot in the middle then 5 other dots round it in a pentagon formation.

"Crap he is right and they are no asteroids or meteoroids also they can't be rebels" said the 3rd general

"What are you implying" said colonel Holland over the hologram phone

Well it's a long shot but these types of formation were used by covernant spacecraft during the invasion of harvest, midlion and Kholo" explained the 3rd general.

"The last attack from the covernant was crippling to the unsc we can't let this precious time waste remember Skopge we wasted most of our time figuring out if it was them on our scanner and when they arrived they attacked without mercy they killed over a million people in the first 10 minutes of the INVASION WE CANNOT WASTE TIME GET THE DEFECIVE FLEET UP TO COUNTER THEM" YELLED the 4th general

"Your yelling will not help anyone mike now all in favour putting operation hammer and anvil into action" said the 1st general

All hands and even the corporal hands were up.

The UNSC frigates Ageis Fate, Alliance, Euphrates, Gettysburg, Grafton, Savannah, Saratoga and Stalwart Dawn undocked from the satellite platform and moved into position they all waited for the visual and purple dots appeared and rapidly approached they were plasma cellvoes they hit the UNSC Ageis Fate with a critical blow to the frontal cannon the shock wave hit the magnetic accelerator cannon shells causing the ship's bow to break off. The remaining 7 frigates all fired there magnetic accelerator cannons fired in the vicinity the cellvoes came from. the was explosions as bright lights and faint visual showed off the front of a super carrier it approached rapidly firing guns blazing cellvoes hitting all of the frigates the frigates were being destroyed like hot knife through butter. The Grafton and the savannah slip spaced jumped out of the battle zone before they got hit by the unrelenting power of the cellvoes.

"Grafton, Savannah where are you your signature has disappeared is it the covernant what is happening" anxiously asked the 1st General

A siren sounded on the defence platform

"ALL PERSONEL MAN THE LIFE BOATS HOSTILE THREAT INBOUND COVERNANT CLASS TYPE SUPER CARRIER WITH FIVE CORVETTES INBOUND MAN THE LIFE BOATS THIS IS NOT A DRILL MAN THE LIFE BOATS" sounded the AI

"Generals you have to get out the super carrier is targeting the satellite we have to get you out" said the corporal

"Corporal lead the way" said the 2nd general

"If you make this out alive you are going to be promoted to captain son" said the 1st general

"Thank you sir I'm honoured" great fully said the corporal

"Son you have to get out of this and by standing about giving your thanks won't get you off this ship"

The Generals and the corporal ran through the corridors seeing through windows the super carrier destroying parts of the station they ran past the armoury and it was missing as a cellvoes hit it. They soon arrived at the hangar there was only one spacecraft left the corporal entered first and reached his hand out to give it to the 1st general suddenly a energy beam went through the hangar wall sucking oxygen out of it rapidly as well as the general the corporal managed to press the button to close the door and smashed the button down to eject the lifeboat then launched the lifeboat. As it flew past the super carrier it didn't notice it proberly because the covernant thought it was debris flying past the corporal managed to get to a seat and strap himself in while the lifeboat hit reaches atmosphere he glided through the sky leaving a smoke trail in its wake it eventually crashed into the ground causing debris to go everywhere and it started to smoke. He got out and all he was cliffs surrounding him all enormous. He turned around and he saw the sea and a beach littered with smouldering parts. there was some light shrubbery near the beach. There was also a small UNSC outpost which looked abandoned for ages. It looked as a training outpost and soon the UNSC`s last stand.

"UNSC command this is Captain Evans. I need re-enforcements at my point send marines and light armour. They will be trained extensively ready to battle the covenant and to push them back I will soon be under attack send troops and light vehicles to. Whiskey, Alpha, Bravo, X-ray, Zulu, 9, 8, 1, and due east 4" Kieran said into his radio

"This is UNSC comma..and we h..ere you lo..ud and cle...ar for...c..es wil be the...re in 15 mi..nutes" UNSC command replied but with some communication fuzz from being in the outback with only 1 bar of reception

**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING DONT FORGET TO READ MY OTHER FIC WARHAMMER 40K UNTOLD TALES FIND IT ON MY PROFILE AND READ MY BROS FICS AS WELL MASS EJECT NEW BEGINNINGS AND HIS HALO ONE REMEMBER TO FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW ITS VERY HELPFUL SO I GET MORE POPULAR WHICH MEANS I BRING NEW CHAPTERS OUT FASTER AND YOU KNOW WHEN THEY ARE OUT VIA HOTMAIL EMAIL GMAIL WHAT EVER FLOATS YOUR PADDLING BOAT OH BY THE WAY LEAVE MARINE CHARACTER PROFILES PLEASE AND I WILL INCLUDE YOUR CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING PEACE OUT PEEPS **


	5. Marine or spartan design or even Elite

Marine or Spartan design

**How old is he or she ?**

**Whats his or her name ?**

**What is their personality ?**

**Where was their upbringing e.g. Earth, Kholo or Harvest etc ?**

**favourite weapon and what weapon do they use ?**

**Do they know Andrew or Kieran and where did they meet and when ?**

**Whats their class ? Sniper, Frontline, Pilot, Driver, Map reader or just scientist (which he or her could make new weapons improve armour) ?**

**Whats their military history ?**

**An: Please leave a sign of life by review or just fill out the character design and post it to my private message or leave it in review or email but don't check it often or message me on Xbox live my gamertag is Critch Miester5.**


	6. Dark A Vengeance

Dark a vengeance

(7 days later after Captain Evans called for re-enforcements to the abandoned base in the outback of Planet Reach)

"This is Falcon 5 2 there is no sign of life out here except from us. But going for another sweep" The pilot said

"Copy that" Replied a UNSC operator

"Wait there is a couple of blips on the radar all in multiple sizes. Might be moas and Geutas taking a look to be sure. Wait oh god. Base we have covies here I repeat we have covies strafe running them now, Mike fire up the machine gun take them down" The pilot ordered

The machine gun fired spitting out shells like a the night sky which was raining meteors. The covies took the bullets it slaughtered them like animals. A elite ran towards the weapon creates and picked up a plasma launcher. The elite charges it up and released the trigger 3 plasma balls fired out of the launcher and homed in on the Falcon following its every move like a cheater after a gazelle.

"Base its Falcon 5 2 we've got multiple locks on us. We aren't going to make it. Prepare the base the covies are here and they will go to extreme lengths to kill us" The pilot said

"This is base head back do a emergency landing if you have to head back now" The operator ordered

"Wilco the covies are hear in force there is multiple drop ships and infantry on the top of the abandoned hanger" The pilot added

The falcon headed towards the canyon where the base was located. The plasma balls latched onto the Falcon and then exploded. The Falcon let out a thick black smoke trail and the body there was fire. The Falcon span out of control violently one of the gunners seat came off from the explosion and he was hit by the tail killing him and sending him to his demise. The Falcon finally collided with the ground and rolled on the floor. Its propeller jet engines came off and the tail soon got bent. The Falcon finally stopped rolling it left a trail of debris and some of it was on fire. The other gunner had part of a propeller stuck in him and he was missing his head. He had been decapitated by the explosion of the propeller jet engine. The pilot was unconscious and injured severely he was lucky he survived but he had 3rd degree burns from the explosion. A fire team ran towards the downed Falcon, they forced opened the canopy with a laser cutter and rescued him from the death trap and they also got the dead decapitated marine out and carried them both towards the base. Sounds of Banshees occurred and then over the mountains Banshees appeared and soon found the wreckage of the downed bird and the location of the base. The end of Reach was nigh and proberly the end of them was nigh from the banshees spotting them. The Marines at the base saw the Banshees the AA fired destroying the enemy scouts 6 missiles fired 3 kills 2 missiles for each Banshee. The fire team arrived at the base Kieran exited the command building and saw the decapitated Marine and the unconscious Pilot he put his hand on the injured pilot. He then carried on walking towards the AA post and found a marine looking on a computer.

"Marine does that computer control the AA gun?" Kieran asked

"Yes it does its already shot down 3 banshees it going to shoot more than that today" The Marine replied

"Can I have a go" Kieran asked

"Yes but don't break it or the base will be vulnerable it will be like Tribute all over again" The Marine stated

Kieran looked on the screen it was in thermal vision, he saw a big white dot and 2 small dots one on the left and right. He pressed the red button and the missiles fired letting of a smoke cloud a loud roar and 3 seconds later 3 explosions.

"You`re a born natural but we are not going to last long they sent scouts at us then they sent a strike team. If this keeps up we are going to be overrun we need heavy armour more AA positions and a radar station" The Marine reported

"Note taken I will try get more AA positions and a Radar system so we can strike before we even see them but the heavy armour, Reach is under attack bad. It will be needed in other places but I will see about it. Anyway keep up the good work" Kieran replied

Kieran turned around and walked down the ramp towards the communication hub. He passed some Marines and they stopped what they were doing and saluted him immediately.

"Marines don't salute me you are performing a major task don't let this be a distraction only salute if you are walking or a minor task" Kieran said

He carried on walking and entered the building and went to the console and turned it on. The UNSC logo came on with a white background. A operator appeared on the screen she was young blonde and she looked like a trainee.

"Marine where is your supervisor ?" Kieran asked

"Oh I will get him now for you now. Your name please?" She replied

"Captain Kieran Neill Evans and yours" Kieran answered

"Jessica" she smiled while writing his name down on a scrap piece of paper so she could remember it.

She walked off with the piece of paper. There was a explosion outside and a yell. Kieran jumped up grabbed his AR and headed outside. He exited the building and saw Banshees circle the area picking off Marines one by one. Kieran looked down and saw a Rocket launcher aimed it at the Banshee and fired. He dropped the rocket launcher the Banshee was hit and span out of control and hit another banshee they both lost their wings and the engines went offline and hit the ground and exploded. He headed back into the building and the supervisor was already there.

"Having fun Captain" The major said

"Sir we need more supplies we need another AA post and a improved radar system and we need heavy armour we aren't going to last out here the Covies are here in force" Kieran asked

"Captain everywhere on Reach is like this we have ops going on in space to destroy a Super carrier. On the ground we are trying to take down the Covie LZ but sadly I can't help. But we can send the AA post. Watch the comm. system I could get you some Heavy support Captain" The major replied

"Thank you" Kieran thanked

Kieran turned off the screen and headed outside, he walked back to the AA post to find the Marine. Kieran arrived at the post and found the operator.

"Marine good news we are getting another AA post but no radar system but we might get some heavy support could be a tank" Kieran said

"Hell yeah" The marine said with top up of morale

A explosion went off as Phantom came down and dropped off Ghosts and grunts with a couple of jackal snipers and a ultra Elite wielding a Energy sword. Kieran ran down the ramp towards the Machine gun nest, he got hold of the machine gun and opened fire. He killed grunts like a hot knife through butter and the bullets went through them letting out a spray of blue blood and then hitting the jackals. He stopped firing and saw the ultra Elite charging him, he immediately concentrated his fire on the Elite. The Elites shields flickered and then broke and it was torn apart by the bullets it fell to its knees and then fell on its stomach. He saw the Ghost and then opened fire on it. It returned fire missed all the shots and it exploded from the amount of damage Kieran had gave out. Kieran let go of the machine gun and a Marine took over. The assaults were getting more and more volatile, Kieran ran towards the communication system he quickly turned it on.

"Come on come on you stupid machine. Major we need reinforcements the assaults are getting worse they are sending armour now I don't think we are going to last the next 20 minutes we need reinforcements. send that heavy support now" Kieran pleaded

"I've got your heavy support eta 10-15 minutes depends on turbulence and Covie patrols hang in there" The major replied

The screen went black Kieran got up and walked out and headed to the AA post. He saw dead Human and Covie bodies alike. He walked up the stairs to the hanger and walked along the ramp towards the AA post. He stood on top of the cover and spoke out.

"Marines we are getting heavy support in about 10 minutes. So watch out and try not to die. The Major did not specify what this heavy support is , it could be a tank to warthog gauss or rocket or even a Longsword strike so hold out and if the Covies attack radio in their position so we can deal with them"

Kieran stood down and leaned on the cover and slid down in disbelief. The attacks were getting worse and he didn't know if was going to die or not, the morale was low and so was the chances of survival. The explosion went off rapidly without warning and Kieran couldn't do much the AA was out of missiles and he was soon to perish like the others on Reach. But not today. He got up and picked up his AR he looked over the cover and saw wraiths pushing up with the odd couple of hunters, Elites and a mass of grunts. He ran down the ramp and jumped off it half way down and landed on the ground while bending his knees to stop injury. He saw a Warthog he got on the turret and saw some grunts waddle round the corner. He opened fire massacring the grunts re writing the term of overkill. A marine came over and got in the driver, he drove while Kieran fired killing more grunts and Elites. A beam rifle shot flew through the air headshotting the Marine. The Warthog began to flip and sent Kieran flying into the debris of a downed Banshee. He felt a stabbing pain in his leg and saw that he had sprained his ankle. A hunter stomped towards him Kieran could not move and waited for his demise. The Hunter lifted its shield in the air to kill its prey and the Hunter slammed down its shield and Kieran opened his eyes to see that the Hunters shield had been stopped in mid air by a Human with black overall armour. He was crouching while holding the strength of the Hunter.

"MOVE NOW" He yelled

"I can't my ankle is sprained" Kieran replied

"I've fought Covies with a broken leg and won so move your ass. Your will is stopping you I've seen Marines be more macho than you get the hell up now or I will let go of this massive garden worm" He added

Kieran got up but fell so he resorted to crawling out of the hit zone of the Hunters shield. The mysterious figure let go of the Hunters shield . The Hunter smacked the ground the Man jumped and used the Hunters leg as a stairs and grappled onto the hunters back he pulled out a plasma grenade, and activated it. He stuck it to the Hunters neck and jumped of the back of the beast. The Hunter turned around and looked pissed and then charged the Man but before it could attack the plasma grenade went off killing the beast. He then walked towards the Covies instead of tending to Kieran he pulled out hid Dmr and started to headshot grunts from a far. The wraiths noticed him and fired at him. He deployed his drop shield around him and waited for the explosions. It happened and the drop shield absorbed the plasma balls. A smoke cloud covered the shield the smoke has gone and the shield and the Man. He had sneaked round the Wraiths while the smoke was there and planted a grenade in the fan of one of the Wraiths and jumped off and waited for the explosion. The Wraith exploded letting out a blue fire and sparks. The Man ran towards the other wraiths he picked up a Spartan laser of the ground next to a dead Marine. He charged the laser and fired it. It penetrated the armour and went through the cockpit of the Wraith and it made a enormous explosion. He threw the laser on the ground and then sprinted over to the final Wraith and boarded it. The Grunt in the plasma turret and He immediately grabbed it and wacked it on the Wraith repeatedly. He looked at it and threw it at the cliff. He then proceed to destroy the last Wraith and he was out of plasmas. He then resorted to smashing it, with his blow he dealt the Wraith lost armour and then finally it happened the Wraith blew up. He stepped of the Wraith and a elite charge him with a energy sword it swung he ducked it missed and then he got out his knife and stabbed the Elite in the back and twisted the blade and yanked it out. The Elite let out a massive roar and then it soon died. He continued to walk over to the base after destroying the Wraiths. Kieran made it to the base while he was busy dealing with the Covies he was lent next to the front door.

"Did you have a nice time out their blowing up those Wraiths" Kieran asked

He continued to walk arrogantly past Kieran.

"So whats your name and rank soldier?" Kieran asked again

"Marshal Dark any other questions" He replied with a monotone voice

"I asked for some armour like a tank" Kieran responded

"I am a living tank" Marshal Dark replied

"Whats up with your voice you sound depressed crack a smile. God it's like someone you loved died in your arms" Kieran said with ignorance

The Marshal stopped and turned around and quickly grabbed his throat and said with a intermediating voice.

"I can see you are a Spartan and you are a embarrassment to all Spartans you are lucky I came here. Now shut the hell up you don't know what I've gone through and to be fair you don't want to know pick your words carefully"

The marshal let go of his grip and carried on walking into the base Kieran soon followed.

"This is my office now as I'm the highest ranking officer here. I want a report of the base defences and capabilities of strikes and can you get me a link to UNSC command" Marshal Dark asked

"We have the strike range to the hanger with the Falcons we have no ammo left for the AA and I will get you patched in now" Kieran replied

"UNSC command here what can we do?" the operator asked

"Its Spartan 021 Marshal Dark I need AA ammo and a Tank at my position now. This is not a request it is a order make sure it get here immediately" He replied

"Ok it will be there within the next 15 minutes anything else" The operator asked

"Anything else Spartan" He asked

"Yes a improved radar system another Falcon we lost one and more ammo for the troops and 100 first aid kits" Kieran said

"what he said" Marshal Dark added

The screen went black and Marshal dark got up from the seat and exited the room and Kieran soon followed he went up the stairs and looked out towards the canyon. There was wreckage and dead bodies scattered around the canyon.

"So why you called Marshal Dark. Why don't you use your first name like most people" Kieran asked with a nice space between himself and Marshal Dark

"Spartan that is a story for another time it`s too long for me to tell you as for two reasons. One I'm hungry. Two we have to get the Base up and running before the Covies attack. Secure a LZ for the incoming supply transport asap" He replied

**AN: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it favorite follow review it w/e does do one mostly favorite and review it my friend BioticStories is doing a Halo novel which is just starting up and he writes epic mass effect fictions so read please. PEACE**


End file.
